


Go To Hell, For Heaven's Sake

by ssammywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU (kinda), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssammywinchester/pseuds/ssammywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess Leech and Alice Townsend were the best hunters in America - Hell, maybe even the world. They had the world on their shoulders, and they didn't seem to care. They had each other, best friends until the end, and they were happy.</p><p>Then a case went wrong. It should've been simple. Cut the heads off a few vamps and they were out of there. Then a few turned to a lot, an entire nest of hungry vampires, and a strange bald man in suit appeared, claiming he had work for them. And, boom, they're not in Kansas anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Hell, For Heaven's Sake

They were surrounded - Jess and Alice. For a while, they had it all under control. Two heads cleanly sliced from two sets of shoulders. There should've only been one more left - just _one_. The second they stepped into the room, though, there were dozens, all edging from the shadows, snarling and growling at the two girls.

  
"Shit" Jess wasn't exactly sure whose mouth the word came from, her's or Alice's, but it didn't matter. Because shit was the perfect word to describe their situation. They were well and truly screwed. There was no way they could get out of there without at least a dozen scratches and a couple of new scars. Jess really didn't want any more scars, her body was marred enough already. _Ah, the perks of being a hunter_ , she sighed.

 

With a narrowed gaze, Alice scanned the nest of encroaching bloodsuckers that were beginning to surround her and Jess. A groan of annoyance escaped her chest. There were at least 7 of them left, the largest group of vampires she had come across in a while. She shifted her posture slightly, and angled herself to cover Jess’s back. The single knife in her hand seemed a little weak, yet her hand still clenched around the sleek mental handle with desperation.

  
Of course, they would both get out of this alive. They always did, they were the best double act in the business. For Alice, it just meant that more work had to be done – which was irritating because she was starting to feel the beginnings of a migraine. ‘Why the hell couldn't I have picked a desk job?’ she thought to herself.

 

Jess' eyes darted from face to face, each blood-sucking vampire baring its second row of teeth. Yup, definitely screwed, Jess confirmed. The vampires started advancing, and Jess felt Alice move behind her. Jess raised her machete higher, swinging it once, then twice, and narrowing her eyes. Her gaze fell upon a scrawny vampire, one that stepped out of the line, closer to Jess. Within a second, Jess had swung her machete, slicing the head off the vamp cleanly.

  
The second the body hit the ground, the other vampires growled, angrily. Jess was just about to slice another, when there was a sudden flash of light and the sound of beating wings. When the room returned to its original brightness, the vamps were all on the ground, decapitated, and a man stood before her, bald head and suit splattered with blood.

 

A low growling reverberated throughout the damp walls. Alice was aware of a blood-soaked redhead approaching her from the corner of the room. Its hollow eyes stared back at her, as the second row of teeth began to emerge. Raising her blade, she attempted to lunge for the vamp – but only to have it jump back against the walls with a venomous hiss. She rolled her eyes, ‘Why are you guys always so dramatic over the littlest things, huh?’ She felt a cold breath at the back of her neck, and within an instant she shot round and propelled the dagger cleanly through the bloodsucker’s jugular – leaving it headless. Before she had time to react, Alice was blinded by a sudden beam of white light. Staggering over to Jess’s side, she noticed a suited figure beginning to emerge out of the light. Not only that, but he was the only body still standing – the vampires were all dead.

 

Jess nudged Alice's back, nodding towards the man when she was sure Alice was looking. The man was smiling, too widely, too brightly, as if he'd just found some grand prize. Jess didn't like the way he was looking at the women.

 

"Um nice work, slick. Can I ask who the hell you are?" Alice grumbled, glaring at the middle-aged figure that was grinning brightly up at them.

"They call me Zachariah" The man stated, his grin widening as he stared at the girls, "And I've been looking for you?"  
"Why us?" Jess asked, brow arching in confusion.

He tilted his head slightly, the grin never faltering. "You are very lucking indeed, you two ladies were born for a purpose and I am here to help you on your way."

"Well if that isn't creepy then I don't know what is," Alice mumbled, eyes intently gazing upon this 'Zachariah'.

"I agree with you there" Jess glanced at her friend, "And what exactly is this higher purpose?"

"Ah, but that's the big punch line" Zachariah had the audacity to smirk, and Jess wanted to punch him, knock the smirk from his face. But, something told her that he wasn't your average monster.

"I haven't got time for the cryptic bullshit, tell us why you're here or leave. It's simple," Alice retorted, crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to find that out for yourself, I can't intervene. Except-" he paced towards them slowly "-for this."

 

Jess wanted to act on instinct, take a step back, because, whatever Zachariah was, he was far more powerful than anything else she and Alice had hunted. She froze, feet stuck in place, even though she should probably step back, probably try to fight him. But, then he pressed his fingers against Jess and Alice's forehead, and there was another bright light. Then Jess was enveloped by darkness.


End file.
